1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a fishing line guiding mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing line guiding mechanism of a spinning reel that guides fishing line onto a spool.
2. Background Information
Spinning reels are provided with a mechanism for guiding fishing line onto a spool. Such fishing line guiding mechanism is mounted to the ends of a first rotor arm and a second rotor arm, so as to be rotatable together with the rotor and pivotable between a line-releasing position and a line-guiding position. Such a fishing line guiding mechanism includes a first bail support member and a second bail support member, a fixed shaft, a fixed shaft cover, a wire-shaped bail, and a line roller. One end of the fixed shaft is fixed to the end of the first bail support member. The fixed shaft cover is fixed to the other end of the fixed shaft. One end of the bail is fixedly inserted into the fixed shaft cover. The other end of the bail is attached to the end of the second bail support member.
To wind fishing line around the spool of a spinning reel having such fishing line guiding mechanism, the bail is pivoted into the line-guiding position and the handle is turned. Accordingly, the bail leads the fishing line over the fixed shaft cover to contact the outer peripheral surface of the line roller. Then, guided by the line roller, the direction of the fishing line is changed, such that the fishing line is wound around the spool.
Generally, this kind of fishing line guiding mechanism has designs with the fixed shaft and the fixed shaft cover that are formed in one piece by a machining process, such as cutting. Where the piece is cut from a round metal slab, the part that will become the fixed shaft cover is held by a chuck first, and the fixed shaft is formed by cutting. Then, the formed fixed shaft is held by the chuck and the fixed shaft cover is formed by cutting.
With such conventional fishing line guiding mechanism, the fixed shaft and the fixed shaft cover are formed in one piece by a machining process such as cutting. Therefore, the cutting process takes a long time, and the prolonged cutting process may lead to an increase in manufacturing costs. Moreover, when the fixed shaft cover is cut, the crest portion tends to be formed acutely, so that further machining is necessary to make the crest portion smooth, which further increases the manufacturing costs.
On the other hand, a step may be formed at the juncture between the fixed shaft cover and the bail. When such a step is created, the fishing line could get caught in the step, which leads to entanglement of the fishing line.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a fishing line guiding mechanism which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line guiding mechanism for a spinning reel, with which the manufacturing costs can be reduced, and with which the fishing line can be guided smoothly to the line roller.
A fishing line guiding mechanism for a spinning reel in accordance with a first aspect of the invention, in which the fishing line guiding mechanism is mounted pivotably between a line-guiding position and a line-releasing position to ends of a first rotor arm and a second rotor arm and guiding fishing line to a spool, includes a first bail support member and a second bail support member mounted pivotably to respective ends of the first rotor arm and the second rotor arm; a fixed shaft made by a machining process, one end of the fixed shaft being fixed to the first bail support member; a fixed shaft cover disposed at a predetermined spacing from the first bail support member on the other end of the fixed shaft, having a guiding portion that guides fishing line along its outer circumference, and has a cylindrical portion having a cylindrical outer circumference, the fixed shaft cover being formed by a die forming process such that an angle defined by the center axis of a cylindrical portion and the axis of the fixed shaft is at least 8xc2x0 and at most 30xc2x0; a line roller supported rotatably by the fixed shaft and provided with a roller for guiding fishing line around its peripheral surface; and a bail having two ends that are fixed to the second bail support member and at least one of the fixed shaft and the fixed shaft cover, the bail being curved outward in circumferential direction with respect to the spool, and guiding the fishing line over the fixed shaft cover to the line roller.
With this fishing line guiding mechanism, the fixed shaft cover is formed by a die forming process such as forging, molding or die casting, whereas the fixed shaft can be formed by a machining process such as cutting, while holding the cylindrical portion of the fixed shaft cover in a chuck. Here, the fixed shaft cover is formed by die forming, so that the manufacturing costs can be reduced compared to the case where the fixed shaft cover is formed by a machining process.
Moreover, the fixed shaft cover is formed such that the angle defined by the center axis of the cylindrical portion and the axis of the fixed shaft is at least 8xc2x0 and at most 30xc2x0, so that the guiding path of the fishing line from the bail to the line roller is connected smoothly. Therefore, even when there is a step at the juncture between the fixed shaft cover and the bail, the fishing line is not easily caught. Consequently, the fishing line can be guided smoothly from the bail to the line roller.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in a fishing line guiding mechanism of the first aspect, the fixed shaft cover is formed such that an axial length of the cylindrical portion is at least 1 mm and at most 3 mm. In this case, the fixed shaft cover can be made lighter, and the machining process (e.g. cutting) can be performed with high precision.
According to a fishing line guiding mechanism of a third aspect of the invention, in a fishing line guiding mechanism of the first or second aspect of the invention, the fixed shaft cover is cone-shaped having a vertex portion, and one end of the bail is joined with the fixed shaft cover such that the bail and the guiding portion form a continuously smooth surface. In this case, a convex vertex at which the fishing line tends to be caught is hidden by the bail, so that the fishing line is guided more smoothly to the line roller.
According to a fishing line guiding mechanism of a fourth aspect of the invention, in a fishing line guiding mechanism of the third aspect of the invention, a concave recessed portion is formed on a side of the fixed shaft cover opposite the guiding portion with respect to the bail. In this case, by forming the recessed portion in addition to the caulking hole for caulking and fastening the bail, the fixed shaft cover can be made lighter by an amount corresponding to the recessed portion.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.